This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)
by cphfairies
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally getting married! Harry and Ginny have a little surprise in store.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a few months. But I'm back and ready for anything with a brand new story! (Well, I suppose it's not exactly new, as it's been told about a hundred times by several different people, but you know what I mean.) Ron and Hermione are getting married! I threw in a little surprise for Harry and Ginny, too. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny Potter opened her bright brown eyes and yawned. It was a beautiful fall morning. Often, she and Harry would stay in bed for a while and talk. But this morning, Harry was nowhere to be seen. She sat up and realized that he was not in the bedroom.

"Harry?" she whispered. Climbing out of bed, Ginny pulled on her slippers and hurried into the kitchen. Harry was not there.

"Oh, well," she murmured to the cat, "Perhaps he went to the grocery store. I hope he's back soon, though. We have a lot to do to get ready for the wedding this evening!"

Ginny bustled about the little kitchen, making various items for her and Harry's breakfast. Bacon was easy. Pancakes required a little more effort. She was just finishing the orange juice when she began to feel a little gurgle in her stomach.

Sighing, she looked at the cat. "I'm hungry. I wonder when that husband of mine will be back!"

She ran into the bathroom to comb her hair. She gazed into her mirror and began to wet her hair down. She felt the gurgle again and looked down at her stomach. "What the-"

Before Ginny knew it, she was kneeling down in front of the toilet, vomiting. She raised her hand and weakly called, "_Accio Wand_!"

Her wand flew to her pale hand. Ginny spat once more into the toilet, took a deep breath, and raised her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" she whispered. "_Harry, I don't have a clue where you are, but you had better get down here quickly or_-"

A familiar _pop _sounded in the living room as Harry Apparated into the cottage. "Ginny!" he called cheerfully as he ran into the bedroom. "Good morning, sweetheart. I-"

Ginny mustered up all the strength she could and yelled out into the bedroom. "Harry, I'm in the bathroom!"

Harry raced into the bathroom and stared at his wife, who at the moment was sitting in the corner and looking very angry. "Ginny, are you all right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, gee, I wouldn't know. I've only been vomiting for the past thirty minutes. That certainly shouldn't give any clue as to how I am." With that, she began to cry.

Harry quickly sat down on the floor beside Ginny and held her until she quieted. "I'm sorry, dear," he apologized, "I didn't know you weren't feeling well." He brushed her long red hair out of her face. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so. I just don't understand why I'm so sick! I was fine last night. It sort of happened out of nowhere." She looked into Harry's green eyes sadly.

Her husband thought. "Did you eat anything odd yesterday?" She shook her head. "Did you eat anything odd this morning?" She shook her head again, then gasped.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. "I left the pancakes frying in the kitchen!"

Harry raced into the kitchen to turn off the stove. Feeling rather sick again, Ginny crawled over to the toilet and waited. Harry came back in and found her vomiting once more. A thought occurred to him. "Uh, Ginny," he said awkwardly, "Is there any chance that you missed your period this month?"

When Ginny had finished, she looked up at him in alarm. "Oh, my goodness! I was supposed to get it last weekend, but I didn't. I guess it didn't strike me as something that problematic. But now that I think about it..." She smiled at Harry. "Maybe there's a certain reason!"

For the first time in an hour, Ginny regained her strength and stood up to embrace Harry. "We've been trying since April to have a baby!"

Harry picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her. "Do you really think...?"

Ginny kissed him again. "Oh, I hope so." She got herself a cup of water from the bathroom sink before continuing. "Look, I have to go to Hermione's house for a little while to make sure her gown is all right for tonight. Then I'll go over to St. Mungo's. Can you make me an appointment?"

Harry nodded. "I'll do that straightaway."

"Good!" Ginny kissed him once more. "Let's have breakfast, okay? I'm starving."

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the little table to eat their breakfast. Ginny remembered something.

"Harry," she began, "Where were you this morning?"

Harry swallowed a piece of bacon before answering. "I had to run to the office and put in some extra time working on the Baudin case. Ron was there, too. He took the rest of the week off for the honeymoon. He says hello."

Ginny giggled at the idea of her silly big brother getting married. Though she was very happy for the two of them, it was hard to picture Ron committing to something serious, especially marriage. She took another swallow of water, brought her dishes to the sink, and kissed Harry goodbye. "I'll see you after St. Mungo's, all right?" Harry nodded and said goodbye. Ginny walked over to the fireplace, picked up a handful of Floo Powder, and tossed it in, calling, "The Granger's House!" Then, with a whoosh, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger and her mother sat at the vanity, putting the finishing touches on Hermione's eyeshadow.

"Oh, how I dreamed of seeing this day," Mrs. Granger said happily. "When you were born, I remember holding you up and saying, 'Welcome to the world, Hermione Jean. It's a scary place, but you'll fit in just fine.' And you did. Hermione, you've made me the most grateful mother alive. I'm so thankful to have a beautiful, bright, and kind daughter like you."

Hermione smiled through her happy tears. "Mum, you're making me cry!"

Mrs. Granger was crying, too. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Mum."

Mr. Granger knocked on the door. "Pardon the intrusion," he said with a grin, "but Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter wishes to have an audience with the lovely bride."

Hermione giggled. Her father was in a great mood - one she thought she'd never witness again after wiping their memories to hunt for the Horcruxes. "Oh, Dad, that's just Ginny. You can send her in."

"Of course, my lady." Mr. Granger opened the door for Ginny and went back into his bedroom to finish getting dressed for the wedding.

Ginny rushed into the bedroom. "Hermione, you look beautiful!"

As she stood up to hug her best friend, Hermione began to cry again. "I'm so excited and scared and nervous and happy, all at the same time!"

Ginny laughed. "That's natural!" Before Ginny had left the cottage that morning, she had decided not to mention anything about the baby to Hermione. It wasn't necessary to get her any more excited than she already was, especially if there was a chance that all Ginny was going through was a simple stomach flu - not pregnancy.

Mrs. Granger gazed at them wistfully. "I suppose I can leave Ginny with the makeup while I go down to grab the dress. Is that all right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "That's fine, Mum."

As Mrs. Granger left, Ginny took her place on the bed. She picked up an eyeliner and began to apply it to Hermione's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nearly dropped the eyeliner. "What do you mean?"

"I... I just wanted to know how you are."

Ginny relaxed and continued with the makeup. "Oh. Well, I suppose I'm all right."

"That's good."

Ginny placed the cap on the eyeliner and picked up a rose colored blush. As she opened it, she began to think about how life would be if she really were pregnant. _Would we have a little boy, or a little girl? _she wondered. _What would we name the baby? If it were a baby boy, I know Harry would like to name him James. And for a girl... maybe I could name her after Luna. Luna's such a beautiful name, and Luna would be a great role model. What would the baby look like? I hope he or she has Lily's eyes. Maybe he or she will look like me. Maybe-_

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"You're being awfully quiet. Is everything okay?"

Ginny took a deep breath as she brushed the blush onto Hermione's cheeks. "Everything's fine, Hermione."

"Okay." Hermione was quiet for a few minutes. She let Ginny finish applying the blush before speaking. "You know you can always come to me with anything, don't you?"

"I know, Hermione."

"How's Harry?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry? Oh, he's fine. Hermione, open your mouth a little so I can test this lipstick on you, all right?"

Hermione opened her mouth. Ginny painted the rosy red lipstick onto Hermione's lips.

"Ginny, things are okay between you and Harry, aren't they?"

In spite of herself, Ginny flushed bright red. "Of course! We're absolutely fine!"

"That's good."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Do you think you and Ron will have any kids?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Oh, I'd like to! That is, I'd like to if he'd like to, you know?"

Ginny nodded. "I know. It's the same with Harry and I." _Darn it._

"Oh?"

"Just technically speaking," Ginny covered up quickly. "If that makes any sense."

"Oh," came Hermione's confused answer.

Ginny smiled. "Okay, are you ready to see?" Hermione nodded. Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped the wall. Hermione's reflection appeared there. She looked slightly surprised, as though she had never seen herself with makeup before.

"Ginny, I love it! I look... I look beautiful!"

Ginny giggled. "You are beautiful!" She gave her friend a hug.

Mrs. Granger came back upstairs, carrying the wedding gown. "Are you two all finished with the makeup? We should get the dress on quickly."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "The photographer's going to be at The Burrow around four, so we should probably get the gown on and do my hair fast. And, Mum," she added, "Don't worry; The photographer will take some Muggle photos for your house, too. They won't move."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Actually, dear," she said, "I kind of like how your pictures move around. It makes it seem more... magical."

Ginny and Mrs. Granger helped Hermione remove her robe without ruining her glossy curly hair. Then they slipped the dress over her head, being as equally careful. The dress was a perfect fit.

"Hermione, it's gorgeous!" Ginny cried. "You'll look amazing."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione turned around slowly in her dress, so as to capture the full effect. It was very modest, with longer sleeves and a neckline that was cut at an appropriate length for Hermione's liking. It had an open upper back, and the train gave off the slightest amount of sparkles when she walked.

Ginny nodded. "I know so." She glanced up at the clock. It was 12:15. "Hermione, I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment at St. Mungo's."

Hermione looked alarmed. "Is everything all right?"

_Nice going, Ginny, _she thought to herself, _Way to keep a secret. _"Everything's fine," she said quickly, "Just a check-up. I'll be back in time for the wedding, I promise. I'll be out of there quicker than Dumbledore going to get a haircut." She hugged Hermione goodbye. "Harry and I will meet you at the Burrow for lunch." Turning on her heel, Ginny closed her eyes and thought of St. Mungo's, and what news - good or bad - it would bring her.


	3. Chapter 3

After holding her breath for what seemed like the longest time, Ginny's lungs expanded gratefully and she knew she had arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced inside at the apparently inanimate dummy and whispered, "I'm here for an obstetrician appointment."

The dummy nodded so slightly that Ginny could barely see, and then she stepped through the doorway into the hospital. She checked herself in at the front desk and went into the waiting area until her name was called. As she passed the time, she picked up a magazine about the care and well-being of children. She looked up and watched a little girl, no bigger than four years old, gaze admiringly at her very pregnant mother. The little girl giggled and hugged her mother's growing stomach. Ginny remembered being that little, and wishing for her own mother to have another baby.

"Ginny Potter?" a Healer called.

Ginny stood up, grabbed her purse, and followed the Healer into a small room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter! We just need you to fill out these forms, and then we'll run the spells on you. All of the spells are completely safe; If you are pregnant, they won't do any damage to the baby. Okay?"

Ginny nodded, and then proceeded to sign the forms. She handed them back to the Healer. "Will it take very long? I have to go to my brother's wedding today."

"Not at all, Mrs. Potter. Lie down here for me."

Ginny laid down on the hospital bed, where the Healer gave her some sort of medicine to drink. The Healer waved her wand around Ginny's stomach, whispering certain enchantments that Ginny didn't recognize. It all took a total of five minutes.

"Right, then. I'll be back with the results."

The Healer exited the examination room and was back in a matter of ten minutes. She was smiling.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter! You're pregnant!"

Ginny felt the happy tears welling up in her eyes. "R-really?"

"Really," the Healer nodded. "I've got a few pamphlets here for you to take home and look over. They're all about the first baby. I'm assuming this _is _your first?" Ginny nodded through her tears. "Okay. We'll get you scheduled for the next few appointments, and then you're free to go. Oh, are you going to want to know what gender the baby is? It's not that developed yet, but you can decide now if you want to know."

"I think... I think I want it to be a surprise, but let me talk it over with my husband," Ginny said.

"Okay, that's fine. Let's set up those appointments now. They're just to check on how the baby's growing."

* * *

Harry was waiting in the lobby of St. Mungo's. He glanced at his watch every now and then, making sure that they had enough time to make it back to the Burrow for lunch with Hermione, Ron, and Luna.

"Harry!"

He looked up from his watch to see Ginny coming towards him, a radiant smile stretched across her face that was not unlike the one she had worn on their wedding day.

"Is it... Are we...?"

"Yes!" Ginny cried with happiness as she jumped into Harry's arms for a hug.

Harry began to cry, too. "Ginny, that's wonderful! I can't believe it... we're actually having a baby."

They were an emotional wreck, the two of them. People were staring, but they didn't care. They were caught up in the moment, overjoyed at the prospect of being parents.

* * *

They heard the _pop _that announced their arrival at the Burrow. As Harry moved to enter the house, Ginny grabbed his arm. "Harry, wait," she said.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should tell them just yet. The wedding's today. Hermione and Ron have enough to deal with. I think that if they knew, they'd feel pressured. Trust me, I know," she added, for Harry was looking very confused. "Look," she went on, "How would you feel if, on our wedding day, Hermione and Ron showed up and announced that they were pregnant? Everyone would be so happy for them, and you would be, too, but it would take away form our special day. I want Ron and Hermione to have the spotlight right now. Besides," she continued, "It'll be more fun if we drag out the announcement."

Harry grinned. "Whatever you say, Mummy."

Ginny had to laugh. "Let's go, Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry! So good to see you, dear," came Mrs. Weasley's happy greeting. "Ginny!" As Mrs. Weasley ran to embrace her daughter, she stared at her curiously. "Ginny, are you all right?"

"What do you mean, Mum? I'm-We're," Ginny added with a glance at Harry, "We're fine." She hugged her mother.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said suspiciously. "Well, come in! Hermione's in here with Luna, Ron's at Muriel's house with Arthur, George, Charlie, and Percy. Harry, you'll be wanting to go there after lunch to get ready. Bill will meet you here; Fleur and Victoire are coming to get ready."

The Potters stepped into the Burrow and were instantly greeted by Luna Lovegood. "Hello, Harry. Hello, Ginny," she said cheerfully, "I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I?"

"No, no," Harry said quickly. "Nothing important, anyway."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. _Real smooth, _she thought. "It's great to see you, Luna!" she announced as she embraced her friend. "And I can't take my eyes off of your necklace. The charm is quite interesting."

Luna smiled. "Thank you. It's good luck. It gives off good vibes for developing babies. It seems I've been around a lot of pregnant mothers lately. I decided to wear it more often."

"Oh!" Ginny plastered a smile on her face. "Where's Hermione?"

Luna showed Harry and Ginny into the kitchen, where Hermione sat at the table in a bathrobe, trying to eat a sandwich without ruining her makeup or hair. "Harry!" she cried as she stood up to kiss him on the cheek. She squeezed Ginny's hand excitedly. "Come sit with me. Do you want some lunch?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, please, I'm _starving_."

Harry looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Thanks, Hermione, but I'll eat at Muriel's. I'll sit with you for a few minutes, though."

Harry, Ginny, and Luna sat down while Hermione assembled Ginny's sandwich with her wand. There was a _pop _from outside, followed by Mrs. Weasley's cry of delight as she walked into the kitchen, followed by Bill, Fleur, who was now in her 9th month of pregnancy, and little Victoire Weasley.

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry!" Victoire squealed as she ran to meet her family. She leaped into Ginny's arms for a hug, then moved to Harry's lap. "I'm so so so so so excited for the wedding, Aunt Hermione!" she declared.

Hermione grinned. "Guess what, Victoire," she whispered, "I think I'm even more excited than you!"

Victoire giggled. Bill, after saying hello to everyone, followed Mrs. Weasley into the yard to help set up for the wedding.

Fleur entered the kitchen, her silvery blonde hair cascading down her back in a shower of curls. "'Ermione! You look absolutely beautiful." She bent to kiss her future sister-in-law. "Victoire," she whispered, "Come to the bathroom with Mummy. Let's get your dress on." Victoire took her mother's hand and left the room.

After chatting a few minutes longer, Harry stood up. "I'm going to run and meet the bridegroom. I'm sure he's a nervous wreck." He kissed Ginny goodbye and hugged Hermione and Luna. "I'll see you all very soon."

Ginny stood up beside him. "Harry, I'll see you out," she said pointedly.

* * *

They walked to the front door of the house.

"Nice job keeping a secret, dear," Harry said sarcastically. "'I'm starving'!" He quoted her.

Ginny's face flushed red. "Oh, Harry, I got caught up in the moment. You know, Weasleys _are _big eaters. Maybe they didn't notice anything. Just look at Ron. Oh, by the way," Ginny said with a grin, "Ron will more likely than not forget not to eat with his suit on. You ought to remind him before he ruins it."

Harry laughed. "All right. You're probably right, though. They won't notice we're having a baby unless we tell them. Fleur, on the other hand, makes it kind of obvious."

Ginny stifled a laugh and smacked Harry on the shoulder. "I'll miss you," she murmured.

"I'll miss you, and the baby, too." Harry kissed her once more. "See you later?"

Ginny nodded. "See you."

Harry Disapparated. Ginny gazed at the spot where her husband had just stood. As she turned around to walk back into the kitchen, she noticed Victoire standing next to the closet beside the door where she and Harry had said goodbye.

"Victoire, you look very pretty!" She smiled at her three-year-old niece. "Let's go show everyone your pretty dress!"

She took Victoire's little hand and walked her into the kitchen. As everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed at Victoire, Ginny had no idea that the little girl had just overheard the entire conversation between her and Harry, including the parts about the baby.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I do hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've been working very hard on it.**

**I'm so thankful for your reviews; they mean the world to me.**

**I'm trying to decide what to have happen next. **

**The next chapter focuses on Hermione trying to get ready for her wedding. Victoire has other plans in store. She can't get over the fact that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are having a baby. She's going to have some trouble keeping it a secret.**

**After that, what would YOU like to happen?**

**Leave me a comment, I love hearing what you have to say! :)**

**Have a magical day,**

**cphfairies**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione, you look wonderful," Luna said dreamily.

"Keep turning," Mrs. Granger instructed, "I want to make sure the hem is secure."

"Mrs. Granger, didn't we do this this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Mmhmm." Mrs. Granger's mouth was full of pins. "Something always goes wrong at a wedding, Ginny. I don't want it to be the dress."

Hermione laughed. "Mum, I don't think anything bad will happen today. It's going to be the most magical day of my life!"

Fleur stumbled through the doorway of Ginny's old bedroom. These days, her big belly made it difficult to move around. "Oh, 'Ermione, you look gorgeous. _Tu es magnifique_! Ginny," she said, "Will you run downstairs and grab my bag? I have a perfume potion in it. It's going to be hot out, and we can't carry deodorant around at a wedding."

Ginny nodded and left the bedroom. Fleur grabbed her wand and and slowly got down on her knees to helped Mrs. Granger fix Hermione's hem.

"You know," Luna began, "It would be a lot easier if you cleared the Umgubular Slashkilter bacteria out of the room, first. That makes it easier to sew some-"

"Mummy, where are you?" Victoire called, interrupting Luna.

"I'm in here, _ma cherie_!"

"Mummy!" Victoire entered the bedroom. "Mummy, do you know what I know?"

"Victoire, I don't have time right now. Tell me later, _d'accord_?"

Victoire sighed, apparently bored. "Aunt Hermione!"

"Yes, dear?" Hermione replied.

"Do you know what I know?"

"No, darling, I'm sure I don't."

Victoire grinned. "I'll tell you! Aunt Ginny's having a baby!"

Fleur dropped her wand. Mrs. Granger dropped the hem. Hermione stopped turning. Luna stopped daydreaming and stared at Fleur's daughter curiously.

"What?"

Nodding, Victoire basked in the attention she was receiving. "And Uncle Harry's starving. Aunt Ginny was caught in something... she's hungry, too!"

The women looked uncertainly at each other. Then Fleur spoke up, laughing nervously. "Victoire, what are you talking about?_ Ont-ils vous le disent? Mentez-vous?_"

"Mummy, I'm telling the truth!"

Fleur ignored this. "Victoire, run and play. Don't get your dress dirty!" she called as Victoire ran down the hall. Shaking her head, she turned back to Hermione and her mother. "Little girls," she said with a chuckle. "They're always making up stories!"

* * *

Ginny climbed the stairs, carrying Fleur's heavy purse. She could see why Fleur hadn't wanted to walk all the way back upstairs with it. As she climbed, she reminisced about the years in which she grew up in this house.

Then she heard Victoire's little sing-song voice as she skipped about downstairs. "A baby, a baby, a baby, a baby!"

For a moment, Ginny's heart dropped to her stomach. Then she paused and listened again.

"A baby, a baby, I'm having a baby! Oh!" Victoire ran into Ginny on the staircase. "Hi, Aunt Ginny!"

Ginny smiled. Victoire had only been playing house. "Hi, Victoire!"

"Aunt Ginny, do you know what I know?"

"What do you know?"

"_You're _having a baby!"

Ginny gasped inwardly. How had she known? "Victoire, what do you mean?"

Victoire giggled. "There's a baby growing inside your tummy, Aunt Ginny! Just like Mummy!" She looked around before whispering, "Except you're not fat yet."

Ginny could feel her face growing hot. "Victoire... Victoire, you're just being silly, aren't you?"

Her niece laughed and ran down the staircase, continuing her song.

Ginny, quite out of breath by now, continued to climb back up to the bedroom, where she handed Fleur her purse.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Victoire caught me on the steps and was talking about... well... nothing important." Straining to keep Hermione from finding out, Ginny relaxed and sat down on the bed.

Mrs. Granger put down her needle and thread and stepped back. "Hermione, I think you're all finished! It looks lovely."

Hermione walked over to the full-length mirror and twirled around. "Oh, Mum, it looks fantastic. Thank you!" She hugged her mother tightly.

A _pop _came from downstairs. They heard Victoire squeal with delight. "Teddy! Teddy! Teddy, come play with me!"

Ginny looked out the door. "I suppose that that means Andromeda's here with Teddy."

Fleur shook her head. "Thank 'eavens," she said, "Maybe Victoire will quiet down now. I'll go get Molly, and then we-" With a gasp, Fleur stopped speaking and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Fleur, are you all right?"

"The baby's not coming now, is it?"

Fleur took a few deep breaths. "I think I'm all right."

Ginny picked up a cup and lifted her wand. "_Aguamenti_!" She handed the water to Fleur, who drank gratefully.

"It's probably just the baby kicking. My charm must be making it happy," Luna said matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Granger looked at Fleur carefully. "Are you sure you're all right? I know what labor looks like."

Fleur nodded. "Everything's fine," she said firmly.

Ginny continued to stare at her, but was unable to say anything else, for at that moment, Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin, and Victoire entered the room.

"Hermione! You look so beautiful!"

"Stunning!"

The room was full to bursting with love and happiness. Everyone was hugging or kissing hello or grasping hands with one another.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Hermione, dear, it's almost time. The men have arrived; They're outside taking their places. The guests are arriving and taking their seats. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

Fleur stood up. "Victoire, let's go get your basket. You get to throw the flower petals on the ground."

Victoire, Fleur, and Luna left the room. Teddy, Andromeda, and Mrs. Weasley left to get the pillow with the rings.

Hermione hung back with Ginny and her own mother. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Ginny hugged her. "Hermione, you don't need to be scared. There's nothing to be scared of. You love my brother, and he loves you. That's all you need to focus on. Besides," she said with a grin, "You only get one wedding. You only get one chance to make it special. You're going to cherish the memories you make today, and you don't need to worry about anything. Okay?"

Mrs. Granger put an arm around her daughter. "You're going to be so happy, my darling. I know. Ronald's a fine young man."

Hermione took a deep breath. This was it. She was ready to go out there and get married. Ron was waiting for her. Ron loved her. That was all that mattered. She was ready.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be the wedding!  
**

**What do you think is going on with Fleur? Is she going through labor, or is the baby "kicking"?**

**Let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter!**

**cphfairies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my loves!**

**I'm back! It's been a dreadfully long while.**

**But it's time for Chapter 6! Are you ready? I am.**

**They're getting married at last! I know some of you are anxious for it to happen before any news is released; your wish may or may not come true. I'm being tricky with this one :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mummy, I'm hungry!"

"Victoire, _ma cherie, _we just had lunch!"

"But I'm hungry now!"

Fleur sighed. "_Mon amour, vous avez besoin d'attendre. Il est temps pour le mariage!_"

Victoire rolled her eyes and nodded, picking up her flower basket.

Ginny, standing behind them and having no idea what had just been said, began to laugh. Victoire threw a dazzling grin at Teddy Lupin, who stood beside her in the procession.

"She takes after her mother, that little girl does," came a voice from behind her.

Ginny turned around and saw Harry. "Harry Potter, you're late! I thought we were going to have to start without you! Where were you? Bill and George and the rest showed up."

Harry nodded breathlessly. "I know, I know. But Ron had a last-minute anxiety attack and I had to talk him out of hiding under Muriel's bed until the wedding was over."

Shaking her head, Ginny took her husband's arm. "That's exactly like Ron. I should've seen it coming. We could've made a bet."

Harry chuckled and planted a kiss on top of her forehead. "How're you holding up?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're-"

Ginny covered his lips with her own. "I'm perfectly fine, remember? Nothing to report, nothing happened today, or yesterday, or even during the night."

"Right. Nothing at all."

"Ginny?"

Hermione had appeared at the end of the procession, blushing and smiling shyly.

Ginny walked over to her and held her hand tightly. "You're going to be fine. You look great," she added as she moved a stray curl out of her best friend's eyes.

Hermione nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

The music started, and Harry and Ginny took their places behind George and Angelina. Two-by-two, the procession made their way down the aisle and to the front of the garden at the Burrow. Ron stood there with the preacher, looking happier than ever before, and Hermione was glowing like the back of her dress sparkled.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, "We are gathered here today..."

"Oh!" came a gasp of pain. The preacher stopped speaking as everyone turned to look at the bridesmaids' section, where Fleur had collapsed on the grass.

"Mummy!"

"Fleur!"

In an instant, Bill was holding Fleur's hand and Hermione was casting a spell to revive her, Ron by her side. Unnoticed by anyone except for them, a wet spot was leaking onto Fleur's gown.

"Bill," Hermione whispered, "Is that-?"

"Yes." Bill helped Fleur stand up. "The baby's coming, and quickly. I'll take Fleur and Apparate to St. Mungo's. You all continue the wedding. I'll be back as soon as possible, all right?"

Hermione took Fleur's hand. "We can wait for your return. I-"

"No," Fleur murmured, "I want you to 'ave the wedding, regardless of my medical whereabouts." She smiled at Hermione. "Go ahead." She turned to her daughter, "Victoire, be good for Grandmummy, please. Daddy will be back soon, all right?"

Victoire nodded. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too."

Ron put his arm around Hermione. Bill, supporting Fleur, walked out of the garden and Disapparated.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked his fiancee carefully.

She smiled at him. "Let's get married, Ron, okay?"

They took their places in front of the preacher. "Dearly beloved..."

* * *

The audience cheered as Ron and Hermione were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After much kissing, they hurried back up the aisle and into the tent to take pictures before it got too crowded.

The evening went on slowly, and that's just the way they would have had it. Hermione and Ron walked around, greeting guests and accepting many offers of congratulations.

They were interrupted only when a tall, redheaded figure reentered the property and announced, "It's a girl!"

Squeals and cries of joy filled the tent as Bill made his way through the party to find his youngest brother and his brand-new sister-in-law.

"Bill! How is she?"

"Is everything all right?"

Bill grinned and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. For a night in October, it certainly was hot. "Everything's perfect, it went well. It was just a little early and unexpected, but she's fine. They're both fine," he added quickly, "Her name's Dominique Apolline, and she's beautiful."

Hermione's heart melted. "Oh, Bill, I'm so glad. Congratulations!"

"You, too," Bill replied sadly, "I'm really sorry we had to leave."

Ron shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's a good thing that it was safe and quick."

Bill hugged his brother, and then Hermione. "I've got to head back. I'm going to go tell Ginny the news, all right? Congratulations, again!"

* * *

After he was gone, Hermione slipped her arm around her husband. "It's been a magical evening, Ron, hasn't it?"

"It certainly has."

Harry and Ginny were at the next table. Ginny raced up to them. "Did Bill talk to you?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, isn't it wonderful? I'm so happy about Dominique. She must be adorable."

Ron smirked. "Hey, you two, speaking of babies, when are you getting started?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. "Should we tell them?" Ginny asked.

"I think so."

They turned to their friends and smiled. "Actually, Ron," Ginny said as she tossed her red hair, "We've been getting started for a while now."

Unable to comprehend what she meant, Ron stared blankly.

"We're having a baby!"

Hermione shrieked. "What?! When did you find out?"

"This morning," Ginny confessed. "That's why I had to leave to go to St. Mungo's; I needed to find out if I really was pregnant."

Harry stepped in. "We didn't want to ruin your special day by telling you and stealing your thunder. We thought it'd be better if we waited. But, thanks to your husband, you found out earlier than planned." He looked carefully at Hermione. "I hope it's okay with you."

Hermione took a deep breath before she exhaled and laughed. "So that is what Victoire meant this afternoon! I suppose she does know what she's talking about more than half of the time."

The four friends embraced as they gazed out into the starry night, ready for whatever adventures awaited them in the coming years.

* * *

**That's Chapter 6!**

**There may or may not be another chapter, it really depends on your preferences. But there will be more stories, I can promise you that.**

**Let me know what you thought of this one, I'm really proud of it, so try not to be too harsh hahaha :)**

**Happy reading!**

**~cphfairies**


End file.
